


all the weight it can hold when you say one name (all the motions of ordinary love)

by something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain



Category: Ghost Quaret-Malloy
Genre: F/F, ghost quartet is awesome and i love it, holy fuck this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain/pseuds/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is taken from Woman (In Mirror) by La Dispute</p></blockquote>





	all the weight it can hold when you say one name (all the motions of ordinary love)

My father named me soldier in the hopes that one day I would be braver than he was when he was my age. He got his wish, I suppose.  
At 18, I joined the army and by 19, I wanted to die. I've seen so many of my fellow soldiers die, it doesn't affect me anymore. My death is coming, it's only a matter of time.   
"Soldier, what are you thinking of?" Rose Red asked.   
"Time. I wish I had more time with you, my dear." said Soldier.   
"Soldier, I love you. You've given me all the time in the world." said Rose.   
"I love you too, Red." said Soldier.   
Rose Red is my world, she's the only reason I'm still alive.   
"Will you give me something, Soldier?" asked Rose.   
"I would give you the world if I had it, Rose." said Soldier. Rose pulled Soldier into her lap and intertwined their hands.   
"Did I tell you when I first saw you that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen? You were so pretty I nearly cried." said Rose. My hand feels electric in Rose's, I love her so much.   
"Do you believe that I love you, Soldier?" asked Rose.   
"I don't believe in anything. If you're going to steal honey from me, let me dance with you one last time. Rose says nothing and pulls me up with her. She puts on an old song, one that I've forgotten the words to, and begins to dance. Rose is so beautiful when she dances, she is so graceful in the light. I love her.   
"Soldier, my soldier. I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you." Rose says tearfully.   
"No, you're not. I'm not going haunt you, I won't have the time." Soldier's hands drop from Rose's.   
"I love you, Rose."   
The last thing Soldier feels are the press of a barrel to her head and Rose's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from Woman (In Mirror) by La Dispute


End file.
